1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs), and more particularly, to a scratch protector for CDs and DVDs that does not inhibit playback of the information stored on the disc.
2. Description of the Background
A common problem with CDs and DVDs is that the surface of the disc may be easily scratched and marred from repeated handling and dropping, etc. When the surface of the disc is scratched, the disc tends to skip when it is read by a laser in a CD or DVD player. Some discs are inadvertently damaged so badly that they can no longer be read by a CD and/or DVD player. When a scratched or marred CD/DVD disc is no longer readable, the disc is usually thrown away because it is useless.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new and improved apparatus and method for protecting the read surface of CDs and DVDs.